Vendetta Pro-Adrenaline Unleashed - Casino Royale 2011
Casino Royale was a joint-promotional event held by Vendetta Pro Wrestling and Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling on April 17, 2011 at the Adrenaline Unleashed Event Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. At the beginning of the match, Ring Announcer J. Biggs announced that the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title had been vacated, as the titleholder, "Gorgeous" Joey kAos, had been injured and would be unable to defend the title. The event featured matches from both Vendetta Pro Wrestling and Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling, as well as a couple of Inter-Promotional matches. The main event was an Inter-Promotional Casino Royale Rumble match for the vacant Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship. This was the first Vendetta Pro event to be broadcast live by SCR Productions on justin.tv/vpw. The event was also made available for viewing after the event. Special guests in attendance included Raven, Junior "Rikishi" Fatu, former WWE and WCW referee Billy Silverman, Florida Championship Wrestling founder Bill Brown and Paul "Butcher" Vachon. Results * Famous B defeated Mario Banks * Gunner Tobias Ulrich defeated Kraven * Eric Cross defeated Johnny Saovi and Jacob Diez * Johnny Goodtime defeated Jayson Cash * Nikki The New York Knockout defeated Buggy to retain the Adrenaline Unleashed Women's Championship (special guest referee:ThunderKitty) * The Midnight Delight (Billy Blade & Sean Casey) (w/ Tiana & Brian Zane) defeated SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) * Tommy Misfit defeated Vansack Acid to become #1 Contender for the Adrenaline Unleashed Las Vegas Championship * Ty-Tan defeated K.G. Fury to retain his status as #1 Contender for the Adrenaline Unleashed Heavyweight Championship * Gangrel The Vampire Warrior defeated Shannon Ballard by disqualification *Shannon Ballard won the Casino Royale Rumble to become the new Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion Aftermath After the Rumble had completed, a melee ensued when Gangrel ran in, only to be assaulted by Shannon Ballard, Billy Blade and Sean Casey. Ty-Tan came back in to even the odds, while Sunami and Kadin Anthony joined in. Jayson Cash then joined in, only to be taken out by Ty-Tan. Junior "Rikishi" Fatu then came in, and joined sides with Gangrel, SU/KA and Ty-Tan. SU/KA dealt with Billy Blade, while Gangrel floored Ballard with an Impaler DDT. Fatu nailed Casey with a Savate Kick, which set him up for a Stinkface. The Midnight Delight, Cash and Ballard then retreated with the title belt while SU/KA, Gangrel, Ty-Tan and Fatu remained in the ring. Luna Vachon Tribute Coming out of the short Intermission, there was a special video package produced by Christopher "TAK" Clark of Vendetta Pro which featured photos and highlights of Gertrude "Luna" Vachon. Luna was a pioneer in Women's wrestling, and was close to many of the members of the Vendetta Pro Wrestling roster. At different times in her career, Luna wrestled for the American Wrestling Associaton, Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation. Luna had also once been a housemate with Raven, and had once been married to Gangrel, with whom she had remained close friends. Luna had been honored by the Cauliflower Alley Club, given the “Ladies Wrestling Award”, and was fond about her work with the Make-A-Wish Foundation. Other Talent ;Ring announcer *J. Biggs ;Referees *Jay Stone *ThunderKitty ;Broadcast Commentators *Joseph Duncan (Primary) *Degenerate John (Primary) *Bill Brown (Guest) *Eric Cross (Guest) Videos See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:2011 events Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events